walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
In Harm's Way/Gallery
The following are images from the episode, "In Harm's Way". Episode Banners E3prerelease.PNG|Banner before the release of Season 2, when the title was "In Cold Blood" IHW Home Screen.png|Banner before release IHW Start Episode 3 Thumbnail.png|Current banner Promotional Pictures IHW Promo 1.png IHW Pre-Release 1.png IHW Pre-Release 2.png IHW Pre-Release 3.png IHW Pre-Release 4.png In Game Chapters IHW Chaoter 1.PNG IHW Chapter 2.PNG IHW Chapter 3.PNG IHW Chapter 4.PNG IHW Chapter 5.PNG IHW Chapter 6.PNG IHW Chapter 7.PNG IHW Chapter 8.PNG IHW Chapter 9.PNG IHW Chapter 10.PNG IHW Chapter 11.PNG IHW Chapter 12.PNG In Game Screenshots IHW Clem Bruised.png IHW One Eyed Kenny.png IHW Luke Firepit.png IHW Nick Night.png IHW Bonnie Scheming.png IHW Alvin Happy.png IHW Rebecca Firepit.png IHW Carlos Pre-Smack.png IHW Sarah Working.png IHW Sarita Listening.png IHW Reggie Scared.png IHW Mike Irritated.png IHW GIRL.PNG IHW Carver Frustrated.png IHW Troy Babysitting.png IHW Tavia Morning.png IHW Vince Stockroom.png IHW Wyatt Dooood.png IHW Russell Idle Hands.png IHW Shel Explaining.png IHW Becca Pissy.png IHW Lowell Guarding.png IHW Hank Guarding.png IHW Vera Orders.png IHW Game Logo.PNG IHW Preview 1.png IHW Preview 2.png IHW Preview 3.png IHW Preview 4.png IHW Preview 5.png IHW Preview 6.png IHW Preview 7.png IHW Preview 8.png IHW Moth.png IHW About Done.png IHW Friends, Right.png IHW Bathroom Break.png IHW Ropeadope.png IHW Death Stare.png IHW Disrespect.png IHW Slapped.png IHW Clem Dropped.png IHW Everyone's Parents Are Dead.png IHW Troy SAA.png IHW Group In The Truck.png IHW Concerned Kenny.png IHW Title Screen.png IHW Resigned.png IHW Keep A Level Head.png IHW Precarious Position.png IHW Say That Again.png IHW Binding Removal.png IHW Kenny Free.png IHW Punch A Bitch.png IHW Kenny Knocked Down.png IHW Truck Prisoners.png Tavia and others.png IHW Kenny Unchained.png IHW Howe's 3.png IHW Howe's 4.png IHW Into Howe's.png Let's go.png IHW Preview Shot.png IHW Howe's 5.png IHW Carver Loudspeaker.png IHW Carlos Wanted.png IHW Carlos Separated.png IHW He'll Be Back.png IHW Stay Off The Fence.png IHW Nick Thanking Bonnie.png IHW Welcome To The Yard.png IHW Howe's 6.png IHW You'll Be Workin' Hard.png IHW Angry Rebecca.png IHW Who's Reggie.png IHW Reggie Talking.png IHW Alvin Wanted.png IHW Guards In The Yard.png IHW Alvin Taken Away.png IHW Group Greeting.png IHW New Faces.png IHW Shaking Hands.png IHW Angry Mike.png IHW New Girl 1.png IHW Not Having It.png IHW Fuck That Guy.png IHW Look Around.png IHW Rebecca Reflecting.png IHW Nick Resting.png IHW How 'Bout It.png IHW Better Than The Floor.png IHW Weird Lady.png IHW Troy Death Stare.png IHW_You_Had_One_Job,_Reggie.png IHW_Got_To_Tell_Bill_About_This.png IHW Troy Evil Grin.png IHW Howe's 7.png IHW_Carlos_Is_Back.png IHW_Dad!.png IHW Carlos Back.png IHW_Reggie_Begging_To_Troy.png IHW_Fuck_You,_Reggie.png IHW_Reggie_Was_Just_Trying_To_Help.png IHW_Indian_Lady.png IHW_I_Am_Indian.png IHW Howe's 8.png IHW Bedtime.png IHW Morning Sunshine.png IHW Wakey Wakey.png IHW Howe's 9.png IHW Gathering.png IHW Earn Our Trust.png IHW You're A Disappointment, Reggie.png IHW Sarah Chatting.png IHW Clem Sarah Shock.png IHW A Difficult Position.png IHW Namby Pamby.png IHW A Good Hard Smack.png IHW Troy Beats Kids.png IHW Harsh.png IHW Carlos Apologetic.png IHW No More Coddling.png IHW Sarah Hurting.png IHW Knocked The Shit Outta Her.png IHW Jane On The Roof.png Shel is the best character in the world !!.png IHW Shel & Becca 1.png IHW Shel & Becca 2.png IHW Bonnie Convo.png IHW Loading Magazines.png IHW New Duds.png IHW Rainbows.png IHW Howe's 10.png IHW Greenhouse.png IHW Howe's 11.png IHW My Dad Never Hit Me.png IHW Happy Place.png IHW Don't Mess Up.png IHW First Task.PNG IHW Non-Functional.png IHW Reggie Example.png IHW Head Pat.png IHW Awkward.png IHW Howe's 12.png IHW Not Hard.png IHW Here Comes Bill.png IHW Incompetence.png IHW Pink Sky.png IHW Reggie Begging.png IHW Punishment.png IHW Over The Edge.png IHW Reggie Death.png IHW Carver & Sarah.png IHW Howe's 13.png IHW Bucket Of Nails.png IHW Bonnie Assigning.png IHW Clementine Walls.png IHW Troy On Guard.png IHW Reggie Dead.png IHW Scuffle.png IHW Kenny Vs Mike.png Kenny and Clem confronting walkers.png IHW Fuckin Grab Something.PNG IHW Safety First.PNG IHW Clementine Screwdriver.PNG IHW Screwdriver Kills.PNG IHW Walker Stab.png IHW Arrow.png IHW Troy's Walker.PNG IHW Struggling.PNG IHW Troy Walker Kill.PNG IHW Saved By Troy.png IHW Troy Hero Pose.png IHW Shaken.PNG IHW Make Me Save Your Ass.PNG IHW Howe's 14.png IHW Back Inside.png IHW Explaining.png IHW Mugged.png IHW Hug Luke.png IHW It's Luke.png IHW Out Of It.png IHW Howe's 15.png IHW Luke's Plan.png IHW Whatcha Up To.png IHW Howe's 16.png IHW Wyatt 1.png IHW Wyatt 2.png IHW Upset Rebecca.png IHW Alvin Tortured.png IHW Carver Justifying.png IHW You Can't Handle The Truth.png IHW Adult Conversation.png IHW Friendly Advice.png IHW People Like Us.png IHW How This Works.png IHW Straight in the Eyes.png IHW Howe's 17.png IHW Ding.png IHW Howe's At Night.png IHW Gather 'Round.png IHW Making Plans.png IHW PA Is Loud.png IHW New Girl 2.png IHW First Words.png IHW Where'd She Come From.png IHW Winch.png IHW Use The Winch.png IHW Supportive Kenny.png IHW Going Up.png IHW Hank On Watch.png IHW Reggie's Splat Mark.png IHW Private Time.png IHW Howe's 18.png IHW Parkour.png IHW Oblivious Tavia.png IHW Amid The Walkies.png IHW Signal.png IHW Back Down The Ladder.png IHW Good Catch.png IHW Don't Keep Us Waiting.png IHW Got 'Em.png IHW Compliment.png IHW Jane Complimenting.png IHW Remembering Duck.png IHW Long Day Tomorrow.png IHW New Morning.png IHW Jane Nick.png IHW Hidden Radio.png IHW Give It To Mike.png IHW Max Subtlety.png IHW Subtle.png IHW Get Moving.png IHW Clem Separated.png IHW Cut Her A Break.png IHW Anxious.png IHW Howe's 19.png IHW Talked To Bill.png IHW Howe's 20.png IHW Goosebumps.png IHW Check Out This Radio.png IHW Consideration.png IHW Russell 1.png IHW Russell 2.png IHW Babysitting.png IHW Troy Slapping Clem.png IHW Cuffed.png IHW You Ain't Supposed To Be Here.png IHW Just One Day.png IHW Angry Kenny.png IHW Commotion.png IHW Repaid.png IHW Caught.png IHW Plan Is Over.png IHW Kenny Covering.png IHW Kenny's Got It.png IHW Three.png IHW Radio Smash.png IHW Pissed Carver.png IHW Kenny Down.png IHW Restraining Sarita.png IHW Who To Help.png IHW Troy Bashing Clem.png IHW Clem Downed.png IHW Troy Bashing Sarita.png IHW Stay Back.png IHW Troy Uncomfortable.png IHW Carver Satisfied.png IHW Bonnie To The Rescue.png IHW Kenny After Beating.png IHW No One Is Comfortable.png IHW Howe's 21.png IHW Injuries On The Field.png IHW That Looks Painful.png IHW Leaving Tonight.png IHW Shocked Luke.png IHW Updates.png IHW Sarita Upset.png IHW Conspiring.png IHW We Need To Go Now.png IHW What Now.png IHW Unconcious Kenny.png IHW Carlos' Update.png IHW Kinks To Work Out.png IHW Fucked.png IHW Leaving Some Behind.png IHW You Won't Have To.png IHW Kenny Okay.png IHW Relief.png IHW Kenny Hug.png IHW It's Alright.png IHW Meeting Place.png IHW Workhorse.png IHW Instructions.png IHW Couple.png IHW Alvin Unconcious.png IHW Unresponsive.png IHW No No No.png IHW Howe's 22.png IHW Bonnie On The Move.png IHW Alvin Up.png IHW Tiny Gun.png IHW Going Nowhere.png IHW Bad Guys.png IHW Run Out Of Road.png IHW Look After My Girls.png IHW Alvin Shot.png IHW Alvin's Last Stand.png IHW Hank's Death.png IHW Herd.png IHW Howe's 23.png IHW Cornered.png IHW Throw Away The Life.png IHW Fine.png IHW From On High.png IHW Kenny Punching.png IHW Wallop.png IHW Luke AK.png IHW Tables Turned.png IHW Carver Surrender.png IHW Alvin No.png IHW Shoot Him.png IHW Still Smug.png IHW Custody Battle.png IHW Got Any Rope.png IHW Legshot.png IHW Carver Down.png IHW Badass Kenny.png IHW Kenny Glock.png IHW Kenny Shooting.png IHW How The Mighty Have Fallen.png IHW Kneecapped.png IHW Payback Time.png IHW Wait Outside.png IHW Kenny Crowbar.png IHW Sarita Please.png IHW KLC.png IHW Kenny Dramatic Angle.png IHW Sheep For The Slaughter.png IHW Rebecca Staying.png IHW Clem Staying.png IHW Right In The Face.png IHW Laying the Hurt.png IHW Brutal.png IHW Karma.png IHW Carver Death.png IHW Carver's Body.png IHW Aftermath.png IHW Let's Go.png IHW Rebecca Python.png IHW I Know You.png IHW I Know Who You Are.png IHW Leave You To It.png IHW Parking Lot.png IHW Hurry Up.png IHW Luke's Uncomfortable.png IHW Loud Noises.png IHW We'll Never Make it Through This.png IHW Eye Of The Storm.png IHW Hatchet.png IHW Chopping Time.png IHW Get To Smearing.png IHW Slice.png IHW Mosquito.png IHW Covering Sarah.png IHW Carlos Comforting.png IHW Time To Go.png IHW Everybody Ready.png IHW Mucked Up.png IHW Howe's 24.png IHW Sick Shit.png IHW Donchu Even Think About It.png IHW Out Comes Troy.png IHW Sneaky Jane.png IHW Reasoning.png IHW Gutsed Up.png IHW Troy Shot 1.png IHW Troy Shot 2.png IHW Troy Death.png IHW Troy Shot 3.png IHW True Ambivilence.png IHW Just Walk.png IHW Goodbye Troy.png IHW Act Like You Belong.png IHW Cautiously.png IHW Just Keep Moving.png IHW Howe's 25.png IHW Calm Her Down.png IHW Neck Shot.png IHW Carlos Shot.png IHW Carlos Death.png IHW Carlos Taken Down.png IHW Ceasing To Function.png IHW Sarah Extremely Upset.png IHW Bonnie Fighting.png IHW Defense.png IHW Bonnie Defending.png IHW Sarah Unknown.png IHW Jane Fighting.png IHW Sarita Bitten.png IHW Desperate.png IHW Sarita Bit.png IHW Off With The Arm.png IHM Clem saving Sarita kill the walker.png IHW_Sarita_scared_shitless.png IHW Ready to chop.png IHW One Good Chop.png IHW Clem chopping.png IHW Sarita's fate.png IHW Sarita amputated.png IHW Bye arm.png IHW Stump.png IHW Sarita Arm cut off.png IHW Sarita the screamer.png Category:Episode Gallery Category:Video Game Galleries Category:Season 2 (Video Game)